We're All At Seattle Grace
by ducky48
Summary: For some reason I found it fun to write Derek Shepherd, Owen Hunt, Arizona Robbins and April Kepner as siblings. It is April's first day at Seattle Grace (Mercy West) and as the day comes to an end she and her sister and brothers have a little talk. Pairings: Derek/Meredith, Owen/Cristina, Arizona/Callie


**This will PROBABLY be collection of one-shots about these siblings and other Grey's Anatomy families I may come up with. So if you like it, keep a look-out for more. **

* * *

It was a crazy day at Seattle Grace Hospital. The halls were overfilled with doctors, some in blue scrubs and some new ones in orange. From this day on, the hospital wouldn't even be called Seattle Grace anymore; the new name was Seattle Grace Mercy West, all thanks to the merger.

The residents and the interns were the most nervous about this. They had a lot more competition now and everyone was trying to prove themselves worthy their place. The Mercy West-residents and the Seattle Grace-residents got of on the wrong foot right away. Something about lockers and rules, with the underlying fear of getting fired, made them all suspicious and extremely competitive. Which, of course led to exhaustion and hurt.

April had not had the greatest day. All she was trying to do was to prove herself. She was a good doctor and she knew it, but everyone else at this new hospital didn't know that. She tried to be friendly with the Seattle Graces but Reid had started the whole day with an argument with them. And she had to take her friend's side. She was her friend and they had to stick together.

And then Lexie Grey had become really suspicious with her and that all ended badly. Now April was walking the corridors alone, trying to see the silver lining. She had just turned left when someone pulled her aside. April looked up to see her sister's blue eyes.

"How was your first day?" Arizona asked.

"It could've been better", April sighed.

"Yeah?"

April nodded.

"Well, you're a great doctor", Arizona tried to reassure her. "You'll do great!"

"Maybe, hopefully. I have a lot to live up to, though", April said. "You, Derek, Owen; all my older siblings are here."

"You don't need to compare yourself to us", Arizona said. "I certainly don't. I mean, who wants to be compared to one of the best neurosurgeons in this country? Either way, I'm into peds so it's fine. And also, I'm awesome."

"You sure seem to think so", April grinned teasingly.

"I don't think", Arizona said, trying not to smile. "I know! And by the way, I'm not even sure anyone knows we're related."

"Really?" April asked. "Huh, I would've thought you told someone. Do they know you're related to Derek or Owen? I mean you've all been here for a while."

"I've never really told anyone", Arizona said. "But some has probably figured it out."

"Figured what out?" Derek asked as he came up to them.

"That we're related", Arizona said.

"Ah", Derek nodded but turned to April instead. "First day going ok?"

"Not really", April said honestly.

"Need me to kick someone's ass?" Owen asked as he walked up to them.

"Like you would do that", Arizona laughed.

"Hey! I would for my little sister."

"Well, you don't need to", April said. "If you don't want to kick your own girlfriend's ass."

Derek and Owen looked at each other knowingly.

"Yeah, she can be like that sometimes", Owen said as he thought about Cristina.

"You haven't met Meredith, right?" Derek said. "She's still in the hospital but on the other end of the treatment. Liver donation."

"No, I haven't", April confirmed. "But I've met _your_ girlfriend", she said and looked at Arizona.

"Yeah?" Arizona smiled. "What do you think?"

"I like her."

"I still can't believe you're going out with Torres", Derek and Owen said at the same time.

"Why not? She seems great", April asked confused.

"She has a history", Owen said.

"We all have a history", Arizona exclaimed.

"Yeah, but she was married to O'Malley and slept with Mark and Karev", Derek said.

"Yeah well, she's not…" Arizona stopped. "Wait? Karev?!"

"Oh, you didn't know that?"

"No, I didn't", Arizona said but the hurried to continue. "But I'm fine with that. Everyone has a history. I mean, take yours for example."

"That's very different", Derek immediately defended himself.

"How?" Arizona asked.

"You did get married to a great woman", Owen pondered. "And then she cheated on you with your best friend and you left her in a hurry and came here where you cheated on her with an intern. Whom you then fell in love with and broke up and got back together, several times, with. Including the time where you were trying to get your marriage with Addison to work, which also resulted in cheating."

"Exactly!" Arizona exclaimed and pointed proudly at her red haired brother.

"How come you're taking her side?" Derek asked offended.

"Because I kind of like Callie", Owen said. "I mean, it could be worse. Do you remember that girl she dated in med-school? Holly-something?"

"Oh yeah, I know what you mean", Derek agreed and nodded.

"Hey!" Arizona stopped them. "We're not talking about my exes now! We were talking about April's first day at Seattle Grace."

"… Mercy West", both April and Owen added.

"Still", Arizona said.

"Okay", Derek agreed and turned to April. "Are you ok after your first day here?"

"I'm fine", April replied.

"Good", Derek smiled. "Then let's go back to Arizona's exes."

Arizona hit his shoulder, but that didn't wipe the teasing smile of his face.

"You're an idiot", she said.

"Really? You think so?" Derek asked and grinned even bigger. "Like the idiot you were when you started seeing Gretchen Smith?"

"Oh, you little…" Arizona hissed.

"Run", April advised Derek.

He did, but since he was a professional surgeon, he didn't really run, he just walked away as fast as he could. Arizona followed immediately, also walking. April and Owen heard Derek's quiet laughter disappear.

"Do you think she'll catch him?" April asked her brother.

"I'm sure of it", Owen grinned.

"Really?"

"She's got wheely-shoes on."

"Right", April laughed.

The two stood there for a while, watching as Arizona got closer to Derek far away in the wide corridor.

"Who would've thought we all would end up in the same hospital?" Owen said.

"I certainly didn't", April said. "Derek went of to New York and Arizona to John Hopkins. You were in the desert and I was at Mercy West. And now, for some reason, we're all here at Seattle Grace…"

"… Mercy West", Owen finished.

* * *

**Weird? Cute? Nice? Bad? Review? **


End file.
